Pyromaniac
by BloodGoyle
Summary: Felicia Hawkings finds herself in a graveyard, unsure of what she is doing there and with only fragmented memories to guide her she must find her true purpose in Silent Hill...
1. Chapter 1 The Red Devil

Pyromaniac

Part One

Chapter One

The Red Devil

It all happened so fast. The explosion, the blood, the screaming... I'm not really sure how I ended up here, in a graveyard. It's so dark and foggy I can't hardly see a thing. All I can make out are tombstones and a shadow walking away, into the fog. Something... inside, brought me here. I have to find out what. Maybe that shadow... has something to do with me being here... it looks like a person, a man...

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to him, but he did not hear me and did not turn around. For a second he was there, then he was gone, swalloed up in the fog. No matter how much I squinted to try to penetrate the thick mist, I could not longer see him. Was I imagining things? Was there even somebody there? I must be dreaming...

"Who are you talking to?" A voice behind me made me jump. I bolted around to see a girl, maybe my age or in her early twenties, with short black hair and a pale face. She looked at me weird, as if concentrating on something very difficult to understand.

"Who-?!" I said, my hand on my heart that had just skipped a beat. "Don't sneak up on me like that-!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She seemed to be teasing. Then I noticed the oddest thing. Her clothes... She was wearing a white gown, like they make you wear at a hospital. The strings were loosly tied behind her, so her entire bare back was showing. Near her lower back it was tied tighter, however, as if she tied it herself and couldn't reach all the strings.

"No. I just... didn't see you there..." I quickly replied "Who are you anyways?!" I demanded.

"What are you doing here?! Don't you know this place is dangerous?!" Her mood changed so fast, like a twig being snapped in two her face suddenly became scared and scornful.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused at her sudden mood swing.

"This town... Theres something... 'wrong' with it..." she paused, looking around as if about to tell a big secret and chacking that no one was within hearing range. "...and it's not just the fog either.... it's kinda hard to explain, but if you have a choice, go back-"

""I don't." I inerputed sternly.

"The Red Demon has returned..." She just barely whispered, her voice low and muffled. I tried to ignore her statement, but something about her... the way she spoke of the 'Red Demon'... sent chills down my spine.

"So what are you doing here?" I changed the subject fast, steering the conversation away from the 'Red Demon'.

"Me?" She seemed to snap out of a trance. "I...uh...i'm looking for my mama..."

"I hope you find her," I nodded once to her, slowly, and began to walk towards where I saw the shadow dissapear into, following a path that led into town.

"You're not going in there, are you?!" I kept walking , lifting my hand and waving behind me without a backwards glace. Something about her, about the way she spoke of the 'Red Demon'... something pulled me towards the town, harder than ever now... Maybe because I am so close, I didn't pay attention to the girl's warning. I felt her eyes peircing my back as I left the graveyard.

I came to a narrow road, stained with blood in someplaces that made me wonder what had happened. It's better off I dont know, I guess... the blood has long since dried anyways. As I walked down the path, I heard noises around me. Someone's following me, crunching in the twigs and leaves beyond the path and hidden in the forest surrounding the road. The footsteps stopped abruptly when I did, starting up again every time I continued on. Maybe i'm just being paranoid... I took out a silver lighter from my pocket and began to flick it open and snap it closed nervously, trying to calm myself down, a habbit I had aquired from my brother ages ago and never even tried to break it. It's all I have left of him now...

After what seemed like hours of walking, I came to the entrance of the town. The fog seemed to only get thicker and thicker the closer I got to the gates. I walked up to the iron bars, they seemed just barely attached to the hinges, old worn and rusted. When i tried to push them open, the entire gate fell over with a loud, ringing clash.

As I examined my surroundings, what i saw left my mouth hung open in confusion. I seemed to be in... a ghost town... Straight from a movie it was, completely run-down, filled with dilapidated old houses. There were no people anywhere, no sounds of cars or birds chirping, or children playing, just a shrill, soft howling wind in my ears and pure silence... complete and utter silence...

I couldn't stand it. I reached into my pocket, feeling for the cold metal handle of a precious item i've had since I could remember, kept hidden away from everyone but him... I gripped my fingers around it and pulled it out of my long jacket. A split second later I pointed a heavy, beautifully crafted sawed-off shotgun at nothing. It's only minor flaws was the hasty job at sawing off the tip, for it was very sharp, even though it had worn down slightly. I just aimed it recklessly into the fog, and pulled the trigger, listening to the emptyness echoing in the cool, wet air. Then it hit me... this town, where I had somehow traveled to without even realizing it, was Silent Hill...

Old memories flashed back all at once, of here, this town, Silent Hill... I was there so long ago...

As I walked along the road, a strange noise broke the silence. It sounded like static blarring on a radio, and other disturbing ambience. It was distant, but getting closer. Unable to tell what direction the noise was coming from, all at once it was directly behind me, ripping a hole in my eardrums and causing me to drop my shotgun and clamp my hands over my ears. I whirled around backwards to find a giant glowing red body no less than three feet away. Convered in layers of old, dried blood, he was dragging a giant knife. It's head reembled a huge, unproportional rusted metal doorstop that streached out in the front. Petruding a foot from the tip of the long triangular metal head was a long, drooling and bloody snake-like tounge stuck out of a hole and and slithered cose by my face. I jumped backwards, staring dumbfounded at the thing as ilanded on my butt, my shotgun just out of reach. The metal-headed monster slowly trudged foreward, closer to where i sat petrified on the ground. It dragged the great knife behind it loudly, the metal scraping the rough road deafeningly loud. It made a discusting sound, like it was trying to talk in an extremely low, inaudible tone.

"Com...to...me...eed...blood......youshal....eetsamefa....te....asorbr....ther...." The sound of its attempted speech, the gurgling noises coming from him drowned out his words. I froze. I tried to run, but I couldn't move. The white stacticy noise was now behind me, but to my left. I heard footsteps running closer, the bloody thing almost touching me. I stared up at him, unable to stop him from slowly bringing his great knife up over his head, ready to bring it down into me.

"Get away from her!!" A male voice yelled deeply. I turned to see a man running towards us, wearing a dark green jacket and a handgun outstreached in his arm. He started shooting at the thing, distracting it from me temporarily. It turned to him, great kife still held above me. The bloody living corpse pulled back, and as i reached for my shotgun, grabbing it and turning back to him, gun ready, I was a second to late. The great knife was already in the midst of cutting through the air, towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but the knife hacked into my left leg, and stayed there, my blood pulsing out all over the blade and the ground. I let out a cry of pain, and pointed my shotgun at him, firing it once. At such a close range, it nearly knocked him backwards, he slid the blade out of my leg and tried to bring it up above his head once more. The man still shot at him, unsure of what else to do. But his gun ran out of bullets, he frantically tried to reload before it would be in two peices. I fired my shotgun again, the force of the blow and the many bullets firing at once hitting him in his chest and head, producing high metallic sounds where the bullets hit his head. It finally gave up, dragging it's knife away, and dissapeared into the fog. The mist around it was breifly illuminated in a dark blood-red color from it's body, until the reflection of red faded too. The static white noise faded as the monster left. A slow throbbing pain flowed freely through my leg. My ears were pounding from the unbearable pain as well. The man who saved me bent down close to me and was taling, but I was not hearing anything but the pulsing or blood in my ears. All I was concious of was my heart pounding out of my chest, and a low, droning noise; the man talking. Soon my vision blurred and the pain began to numb, as well as all my senses as everything faded to black...


	2. Chap 2 Town of Blood and Fog

Pyromaniac

Part One

Chapter Two

Town of Blood and Fog

I opened my eyes to see a red pool of blood around my leg, a deep gashfrom my knee to my ankle the cause. I could almost see the bone... I looked up at the mannow crouched at my side. Everything was still blurry, I felt like I was falling...falling into nothing...Everthing got dark and cold, I could no longer feel pain. I couldn't feel anything but my heartbeat, it slowed gradually, I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my heart anymore. For a spilt second my head throbbed, from where I fell onto the road, but that pain subsided quickly. I couldn't feel anything, nothing around me, no sound of a soft thumping that should be there, that should always be there. And then I heard a familiar voice, one that I haven't heard in a long time, calling me, whispering my name... Felicia...._Felicia_... _FELICIA!!_

I awoke with a jolt, aware of my heart pounding again, slowly at first, like I had just been dug out of my grave. Everything was slowly coming into focus. I was in a small room, the man who had saved me sitting at a chair next to where I lay, on a small bed. I sat up slightly and looked down at my leg. The left pant leg of my jeans had been rolled up, soaking in blood. My leg was wrapped in bloody bandages. The man had his hands around my scrawny leg, trying to stop the blood from seeping out. I layed back down, feeling the pain and dizzyness returning, and stared up at the white ceiling. Suddenly the pain returned all at once, like the knife stabbing my leg all over again. I bolted up, the man jumped and let go of my leg.

"...Are you ok?" I could make out his words now, but i seemed uncapable of speaking, breathing hard as I shut my eyes tightly, wincing at the pain. "...That thing... What was it?" He asked, trying to keep me awake by having a conversation. He put his hand back around my leg, noticing the blood starting to leak through the bandages again.

"...It was... the Red Devil..." I had heard that girl in the graveyard speak of it, could that have been what she meant?

"The... RedDevil? It almost _killed_ you!...Why?....Why would you even come to a place like this..? You gotta be pretty damn crazy..." He said, not looking at me and gritting his teeth. I winced, and tried to pull away from his tightening grip on my leg. He looked at what he was doing, and emmediately stopped.

"....You're here...." I said through clenched teeth, sighning a little once he loosened his grip on my leg. He nodded, now rubbing my leg gently as a way of apolagizing for sqeezing it. I relaxed a little more, laying back down.

"...I never said I wasn't.... If I wasn't already crazy this town sure as hell makes me feel like I am..." He admitted, muttering softly. He looked me in the eyes, his greenish blue peircing into my icy light blue ones. "...Anyways... What's your name?"

"I'm... Felicia..." I said, closing my eyes to stop the room from spinning.

"James...James Sunderland..." He said, going back to work on my leg. It was then I noticed the pile of bloody bandages on the desk in the corner of the room. He unraveled the soiled bandages from my leg and began to put new ones on, his hands were covered in my own blood. As I looked around I noticed that on every table was glass vials, most empty but a few still had old, dried-up liquid in them. They all had lablels, even though some had been ripped off and left only the sticky resedue in its place. It was almost like a science lab in here...

"...How did I get here...?" I asked, still in a daze.

"I carried you... had me scared for a while, there.... you weren't breathing..." He said calmly.

"You gave her mouth-to-mouth?!" came a third, female voice, almost teasing... It was the girl I had met in the graveyard.

"Angela! How long have you been here? Why didn't you-?!" James blurted out.

"Oh, come on, James! When are you going to give up on that dead wife of yours and just go home?!" She yelled, a hint of pleasure in her voice. She still wore the hospital gown I had seen her wearing in the graveyard.

"I..." James bean, but stopped, looking down to the floor.

"Angela? ...So that's your name..." She gasped, staring at me. She obviously did not recognize me at first.

"It's _you!!_" She screamed. "How are you still alive?! I told you to go to hell!! It's too late for him! He's not what he was before!!! Why can't you just listen for a change?! The Red Devil will kill you both if he finds out!!" She ranted hysterically, like she was fighting something within her, trying to say what she could before it took over. "The Dragon's Flame purifies all..." She said in a soft, hissed whisper. "But it's too late for that... They're dead, and you killed them! All those innocent live to fufill your selfish act of vengeance!! That's why you're here, Felicia!!" She stopped, gasping for breath and clutching her heart. "_No!!! Let me finish!!" _She screamed and threw herself onto the ground, into a table with all sort of glass vials and medical supplies, that crashed to the floor with her and shattered. "You can't hide in Silent Hill!!" She suddenly stopped her thrashing on the floor, and calmly got up to her feet. "Here," She spoke in a calm and low voice, "the past in only brought to life...." She stared into my eyes, I could feel the emptyness and pain held inside them. "Don't beleive me?" She asked in a fake, playful voice, but did not smile. James and I exchanged glances. Angela turned around and walked towards the door. I gasped silently as I saw her bare upper back. It was drenched in blood, and it wasn't dry at all. It was streaming down her back, all over the gown and down her bare legs. She glanced behind her over her shoulder at us, cutting her eyes menacingly. The blood continuted to flow out of her upper back until she dissapeared into the shadows past the doorway.

I had to slide over quickly to prevent being sat on by James. He slumped down on the bed, his lower back pressed against my side. If I had moved over ayny more I would have fallen off the bed. He had his head in his hands, covering up his face. I would have said something to him if I hadn't blacked out...

"Felicia...Felicia?! Where are you?!" A distant voice called.

"Alex? Is that you? Don't leave me!!" I yelled into the pitch black darkness.

"Felicia...I...wont...d..." His voice seemed to be droened out by a loud buzzing of static noise.

"No! Alex! Alex!!"

"Felicia! Wake up, Felicia!" I bolted up at the sound of James's voice. "You were talking in your sleep...you said something about...Alex-?!"

"....How do you know about him?!" I blurted, still waking up.

"I.... Who is he anyways...?" James asked, a little confused.

"He was... my brother... there was nothing I could do to help... I don't know where he is... My father...." I trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the subject. Alex...He was in my dream...I heard him so clear until that weird static overcame the sound of his voice... It didn't feel like a dream... he is still alive... I know it...

I tried to lay back down again, but before I did, James put his arm around my back and pulled me back up.

"Come on... We've been here too long... I'll carry you for now..." He said, not wanting to pry into my problems, which I appreciated. He lifted me off the bed, me, still a little dizzy from bloodloss, did not object. We walked out of the room and i realized we were in a hospital. Not any normal hospital, no, but the years had not been kind to this old, rusty, run-down dump. Everywhere there were holes in the walls, revealing rusted broken pipes and shreaded copper wire. Pipes from the ceiling dripped condensation into moldy puddles on the ground. Almost all of the hanging flourescent lights were broken and shattered lightbulbs lay on the ground, crunching under James's feet, the only light coming from a flashlight in his chest pocket. We traveled down a long hallway, passing many doors, some ripped off the hinges and on the floor. Something didn't seem right about this place...

As we continued and my eyes focused more, I saw that the floor and walls and doors were splashed with blood that had dried and chipped off in some places over the years. In some places the blood was still wet and dripping down over the past stains. Suddenly the static on James's radio began to howl softly, the same white noise that had blarred in our encounter with the Red Demon. A second pair of footsteps crunched through the broken glass in the distance, dragging their feet through the broken shards of glass. It made a sound no human could possibly immitate, sounding like a high-pitched howl and a moaning of a dying cat choking on something. It was definitely female, judging by the occasional shreiks of pain and sobbing.

James stopped in his tracks as it revealed itself from the shadows and stepped into the glow of the flashlight. A tall and lanky, bloody..._monster_... limped foreward, in a white blood-stained nurse outfir and nurse cap. She was covered from head to toe in blood and grime, and she spat chunks of bile and dark colored fluids out of a hole where her mouth should be. Her eyes had no lids and one eye one eye had been gouged out while the other bloodshot one stared at me and James, darting back and forth rapidly. I noticed she had a a rather large syringe jammed into the side of her neck, still half-full of some clear liquid.

The nurse leaned on the wall to regain balance, and reached her hand into a hole in the wall and yanked out a hollow metal pipe. James backed up slowly as she bagan swinging it madly at the air in front of her, steadily getting closer. When she stopped swinging it, her hoarse breathing panted loudly and fast as she leaned on the pole like a cane, her back arched over like an old lady. She was obviously struggling to breath, staggering nearer with her cane. She left a trail of blood that dripped from her body, mostly from her bare feet cutting into the shards of glass over the ground and dragging them through it. She did not seem to notice the pain, or maybe she did but couldn't make it stop.

I reached for my shotgun with horrible reflexes from the shock of the monster's appearance, but it was not in the holster on my hip.

"James, where the hell is my gun?!" I yelled louder tha I meant to over the sounds of the nurse.

"I don't know! Use mine!" He shouted back, despite the fact we were right next to each other it was still hard to hear unless we yelled over the monster. I reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his handgun, and with my outstreached arm fired over and over into the nurse. With every shot she screamed and flinched, slowing until she fell to the ground. Her pipe fell to the ground with an echoing series of clanks, a pool of blood seeped beneath her fallen corpse. James quickly stepped over it and began walking down the hall. I kept his gun clutched in my hands in case we ran into another one.

"James, what the hell?!" I hissed at him, furious at him for losing my gun but still not forgetting how he saved my life and took me with him despite my obvious handicap.

"What?" He said defensively, darting his eyes at me briefly.

"My gun! How the hell did you lose it?! Where-?"

"I didn't lose it! You didn't even have it when I brought you into this hospital! I don't know where it is..." He was much calmer now, recognizing how much that gun meant to me. "...But we'll find it...." With that assurance, I stopped talking and watched the ground as he walked, I was not sure if I could trust him yet or not, pondering everything he had done for me thus far.... His devotion was confusing and leaving but one question in my mind...Why?


	3. Chap 3 Effects of a Desperate Heart

Pyromaniac

Part One

Chapter Three

The Effects of a Desperate Heart

As we continued down the corridors of the hospital, all I could think about was getting my gun back. Where could I have left it? I had it with me, and used it against that... Red Devil thing. Maybe I dropped it when I blacked out then? Oh man... If anyone else so much as thinks about touching it, they're dead...

A noise coming from inside one of the closed doors to our left directed my attention away from my gun. James slowly neared it and we listened intently. Someone was talking inside this room... M4...It sounded like a female.

"No, no.... I didn't do it... What are you saying?! Why would I do that?! It's all his fault... Ever since he came, that new doctor... I can't remember his name..." She semmed to be having a conversation with someone, but I heard no one else. "...Of course not! No, he didn't get to me... I wasn't a nurse when he was... Doing that... But he... I couldn't save her..... No, it's not like that!... Stop yelling at me!!" The room was completely silent for a while. I reached for the doornob and turned it slowly, pushing the door open.

"_Noooo!!!!_" A female voice shreiked out as she saw us standing in the doorway. We both jummped a little, James backing up slightly. He looked at her odd, like he recognized her but couldn't remember where he'd met her. She was alone in the room, sitting on the edge of the patient's bed.

"No....It can't be.... Not him!! No!!!" She screamed.

"Put me down, James, let me talk to her..." James hesitanly but obediantly put me down on my feet. I half limped, half hopped over to where she sat on the white doctor bed in the corner of the room. She watched me causiously, her eyes locked on mine.

"No! Don't come any closer with that!!" She screeched. I looked down at my hands and remembered the gun I held onto tightly. I had almost forgot it was there... I turned back to James and handed him the gun, which he pocketed, but kept a watchful eye on the girl. She let me near her now that I had no weapons.

I examined her more closely, and noticed a nursecap on the bed next to her. She was wearing a white nurse outfit identical to the monster outside. She had an ID braclet on her arm, and many different bottles of pills strewn about the room, on the table, on the bed, even on the floor. Some were open and little white pills had spilled out everywhere. She picked up one of the bottles next to her, dumped some pills in her hand and popped them into the mouth and swallowed hard. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery. I stopped walking towards her when I spotted a long knife on the bed next to her. The blade was covered in blood, as if it had been recently used. The white sheets around it had absorbed some of the blood from the knife. I slowly walked up to her and stood a few feet in front of her, not wanting to get too close.

"...What's your name...?" I tried to be calm around her, she was already prone to loud outbursts.

"....Rachel..." She sighed slowly.

"I'm Felicia..." I said. She just looked at me and said nothing.

"...Things have changed... since he came..." She spoke slowly, but still never took her eyes off of me.

"...Who?"

"...He came here... the science-man....before everything got... dark... he 'saw' each of the nurses privately.... they were too scared to admit what he did to them... but... the security cameras... they didn't care..." I listened patiently, without a clue of what the hell she was talking about. If I kept quiet she might tell me more... "...He.... 'saw'... me, too... and... I... I was so... I couldn't take it anymore... I just.... lost....it...." She was fiddling with her patient ID bracelet around her wrist, her eyes finally off me and locked on it. ".....I....." She looked past me towards James, terrified. I couldn't help but notce how much she resembled Angela, but with long brown hair instead of jet black short hair. Their faces were very similar, and they had the exact same, cold, peircing green eyes. "She... She was sick... Really sick... I couldn't take care of her... They put me in that room....So ... empty... the knife... I didn't do it! I never... I'm so sorry..." She stood up, taking the knife with her and clutched it in her hands, holding it out defensively between her and James. He backed out of the doorway as she made her way around him, crouched down and ready to lunge at him with the knife it he tried anything. "...I swear I meant to give it to you... James.... Please don't hurt me... I...." She ran down the opposite hall he was standing in, her footsteps became distance and faded away.

I sat down on the bed where she had been sitting, my leg hurting too much I didn't want to stand any longer. I reached for one of the medicine bottles next to me and read the label.

Angela Orosco 10/21/93

mild Schizophrenia moderate Split Personality

Take ONE pill TWICE daily

take with food or drink

WARNING

DO NOT INGEST IF YOU ARE NOT THE PATIENT NAMED ABOVE

OR ARE PREGNANT OR NOT APPROVED BY A DOCTOR

"Do you know her, James?" I asked, still examining the meds.

"...No, I don't... I've never seen her before..." He said, still starring down the hall she left in.

"What do you think she meant by...She 'meant to give it to you'..?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know...Maybe it's all those pills she was taking.... come on, lets go." He seemed eager to leave the hospital, but I did not get up. He started walking down the hall slowly so I could catch up. I got up, and limpped after him, leaning against the doorframe and stopping, the pain was unbearable.

"James?" I said through clenched teeth. He stopped and looked over his should to me

"hmm?"

"You.. never told me why you are even here, in this town... You said you'd have to be crazy to come here, but is that your only reason? you're crazy?" I said, trying to make him stay around me and not just walk away.

"No... that's not the reason...I'm... looking for someone..." everyone here seems to be looking for someone... "My wife, Mary..." Well, at least he knows what he's looking for... That makes him slightly better off than me... "She died three years ago... but... I got a letter from her...She said she was here...in our 'special place'..."

"Well, why don't you look there?"

""It's not that simple, this whole town was out special place..." he muttuered.

"Well, I'll help you find her, if you're sure you want her back..."

"What's that saposed to mean?" He said, not muttering anymore.

"I dunno... you just dont sound like you really want to find her..." He obviously wanted to end our conversation, he walked over to me and lifted me up in his arms again, realizing I would be of no use walking. We continued on down the dark corridors, James's flashlight illuminationg the path in front of us, but total darkness following every step we took. I looked over his shoulder behind us at the shadows on the walls that seemed to be creeping up behind us as we walked.

After a while of walking, the hall in front of us in the distance glowed with a dim light from outside and shone in through the front two double doors, leaving a streak of light on the floor that crawled up the wall opposite the doors. James walked towards them, his arms tiring from bearing my weight for so long. A sound pounded throughout the hollow walls and thudded in our chests; the sound of the heavy metal doors scraping along the ground as something on the other side slowly pushed them closed. James rushed as fast as he could with me in his arms towards the swiftly closing doors, but was too late. He set me down roughly next to him on the ground as tried to push the doors back open. They would not budge no matter how much he pushed and pounded on them.

He called to whoever had pushed the doors closed, but no one answered from the other side. Eventually he gave up and turned back to me with a look of aggrivation on his face just barely visible from the glare of his flashlight in his chest pocket shining in my eyes. I squinted and held my hand up to sheild my eyes as I tried to make out his grim expression. His eyes seemed to gleam above the blinding light that, in the dark seemed much brighter than it actually was. I bowed my head, not wanting to look at his face and stared at the ground. Without me, he probably could have made it to the door in time to alert the person closing it of his presence... but that might not have been a good thing...

James sighed, leaning against the wall and put his hand on the side of his face, thinking but not saying anything. I could only guess what was going through his mind. Subconciously, I took out the lighter from my pocket and began to flick it open and closed while the back of the hand rested on the cold hard floor beneath me. I leaned my head against the wall, trying not to focus on the pain was proving to be an impossible task.

"...Do you mind?" James hissed at me calmly under his breath, not looking at me but focusing on the wall opposite him. I realized what I was doing and emmediately stopped, clutching the closed lighter in my hand.

"You should have just thrown me to the ground and made a run for it..." I smiled slightly, eyes still fixed on the ground.

"Yeah..." He nodded, but did not smile. He paused for a while, mumbling something.

"What?" I said defensively.

"I said... 'I'm getting distracted... I need to focus on my only reason here, and not keep getting sidetracked...'" He mutterd slightly louder.

"...What's that saposed to mean?" I said flatly, as if not caring what the response. James did not give his response, but sat quietly and did not move. I realized what I was doing to him, he wanted to find his wife, not hang around saving a helpless girl who he'd never met before. I nodded just barely to myself as if agreeing to some unheard words. "...Get lost.... I don't need you to carry me around, I'm not completely useless... Don't ever touch me again..." I said apathetically, with a hint of cynicallism. James looked at my pathetic state on the ground, but I refused to lift my gaze to meet his, afraid it would lose the forcefullness.

"...What's wrong with you? I saved your life... Are you that ungrateful..." He stammered, searching for the words to express how confused and angry he was. He was standing straigh up now, in the middle of the corridor, nearing where I lay on the ground. I quickly sat up and reached for my boot, pulling a long hunting knife out of it and, not wanting to hurt James, held it to my own wrist.

"...take on more step closer... I dare you..." I hissed at him with more harshness than intended, quickly running out of ideas. He paused, squinting in confusion, thinking I wasn't serious, and continued towards me. I pulled up my sleeve and the second I began to run the blade across my arm stopped him in his tracks. "...back up..." I said through clenched teeth, wincing at the pain of my stupidest idea yet. He did so, moreso startled now than anything. Warm blood dripped out of the slit in my arm, down the sharp metal blade inside the wound and onto the ground. "...I hate you... and if you ever try to follow me again, I'll slit you _and_ Mary's throat..." With a disgusted look on his face, James turned and walked the other way, most likely regretting ever dashing towards me to help when that monster ripped my leg apart in the streets. I stared at my wound, watching the blood pour out of it for a long time. Only the silence and the dark surrounded me, invading my thoughts as they slowly crept inside my head.


End file.
